


Drabbles and Stories

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: Doom (Video Games), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demonformers, Empurata, First Dates, Kidnapping, Merformers, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Tea Party, Transformer Sparklings, Trauma, baby shark do do do do, don't run away from home and join the army without telling your parents, everyone likes dinosaurs, group hug, idiots being idiots, past break up, the girls are fighting!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: Some of my answered asks from Tumblr. Mostly short stories. Various pairings, continuities and themes.
Relationships: Blitzwing (Transformers)/You, Jazz/Prowl, Kaon (Transformers)/You, Megatron/Reader, Overlord (Transformers)/You, Whirl/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Prowl is missing/Secret Sparkling - IDW

**Author's Note:**

> Ask 1: Request please? Prowl suddenly disappears one day, vorns later on another cybertronian planet they meet a young Praxian who looks like a mix of Prowl and Jazz? (I just snorted, thinking of said child asking jazz where's the milk jokingly)
> 
> Ask 2: Could I request more of that sassy JazzProwl sparkling you just wrote about?

Ask 1:

It’s uncanny, how much the sparkling looks like both Prowl and Jazz. There’s not only the appearance; a red chevron and a blue visor, but the personality as well. Playful like Jazz but calculative like Prowl. Anyone who’d ever met the two bots can clearly see that this is their offspring. It was especially clear to Jazz himself as he stared at the sparkling.

Prowl was nowhere to be found and a quick questioning of the sparkling revealed that they didn’t know where he was either. They had docked on the cybertronian planet and Prowl had left the sparkling on their small ship while he went to get some supplies. He never came back. Afraid and confused, the sparkling had left the ship in order to look for their Creator. That was how the autobot patrol found them, wandering around on the streets, all alone. Seeing the similarities with the missing SIC and the intelligence officer they brought them back to base. A quick scan had confirmed everyone’s suspicion about the sparkling’s parentage and that’s how Jazz learned that he had a kid.

Jazz shifted on his feet as the sparkling stared up at him. For once he didn’t know what to say. This revelation had come as a huge surprise and he wasn’t sure what to think of it. “So, uhm...” he started, lamenting his sudden lack of linguistic skills, “do you like music?” The sparkling nodded, still staring at their other Creator. They had yet to utter a single word to him, which was strange considering that everyone else had claimed that the sparkling was a real chatterbox, talking the entire way back to base. But as soon as Jazz had entered the room they had gone quiet, lips pressed into a thin line. Jazz knew that expression, Prowl often made the same one when he was thinking really hard about something. Were they judging him? Were they unhappy that with him?

“Something on your mind, pal?” he finally asked, desperate to fill the silence. Once again the sparkling nodded. Quiet. “Wanna, uh, tell me what that is?” For a few seconds the sparkling remained silent, just staring at him, before they opened their mouth.

“You looked taller in the photos. Hopefully I inherit Carrier’s height.”

Ask 2:

“Prowl is gonna kill me when he finds out.” This was the thought that kept on repeating inside Jazz’s head as he dashed through the hallways, desperately looking for his offspring. Yep, that’s right. He lost them. He had only had them for less than one day and he had already managed to lose them. Wanting them to stay by his side Jazz had brought them to his office where they could stay while he worked. He only looked away for a couple of seconds to read a report and when he looked back they were gone! Oh Primus, what if they had managed to get stuck in a vent and was now panicking? Or what if they got into the weapon storage and started playing with the guns!? If anything happened to their sparkling while he was meant to watch over them, Prowl would kill him.

Just as Jazz was about to round a corner he suddenly heard the sound of laughter and came to a skidding halt. That laughter sounded far too young to be one of the Autobots. Retracing his steps, Jazz stopped in front of the door to one of the many storage closets. From within he could hear the sound of childish giggling. Without having to even punch in a code, he opened the door only to immediately spot his wayward sparkling, staring at a tablet. Upon opening the door and seeing their sire the sparkling simply waved before going back to stare at whatever was on the tablet.

Huffing, Jazz marched forward and picked up the sparkling while taking away their tablet. They let out an annoyed shout as he did but Jazz did not care about that, he was way too irritated. “You are in so much trouble, kiddo! Do you have any idea how worried you had me when I couldn’t find you?”

His sparkling stared at him for a second before making a face very similar to one that Prowl would make when someone said something incredibly stupid. “But it was so booooring!” The sparkling went dramatically limp in his hold and let out an exaggerated sigh. “I had nothing to do and all you did was do a bunch of paperwork so I decided to look for something fun! Besides, I planned on being back before you even noticed I was gone!”

Jazz felt a bit ashamed as he realized that his sparkling was right. He might have spent more than just a couple of seconds with that report and leaving a bored sparkling with nothing to do was just a recipe for disaster. He should at least have given them something to entertain themselves with. Jazz let out a sigh. “Look, kid, I am sorry for not giving you something to play with, that was my bad. But next time you’re bored, just tell me, ok? There’s no need to sneak away, you can talk to me. Ok?”

For a second his sparkling simply continued to stare at him before finally nodding as they leaned into his hold. Jazz couldn’t help but smile. The lil bugger was lucky he was so adorable. The sudden sound of something crashing made Jazz look down and realize he was still holding unto the tablet his sparkling had stared at. Looking at the screen he noticed that it was a video of some of his fellow Autobots doing various stunts and failing spectacularly. Behind his visor his optics narrowed.

“Kiddo, where did you get this tablet from? It wasn’t on you when you arrived at base.” Jazz stared at his sparkling but instead of meeting his gaze they simply looked away, as if pretending not to hear him. Suddenly Jazz had a sneaking suspicion of how they had gotten it. “Did you steal this from someone?” Again he was met with silence but the way his sparkling tensed up told him everything he needed to know. Jazz sighed and immediately felt a million years older. “I am going to have you return this tablet to its rightful owner and then we’re gonna have a long talk about the morality of stealing.”

Finally his sparkling looked at him though only to roll their optics. “And carrier said you were supposed to be fun.”


	2. Grandson AU - G1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask 1: hi yes-i-write-fanfiction sorry about messaging you (I didn't mean to do that, brainfart), I just wanted to know if in your TF G1 grandson AU if Bumblebee's creator Monarch every shows up on earth and if it was just like in your TFA AU? I still hope your having a wonderful day.
> 
> Ask 2: I want more adventures of Monarch, bumblebee and grandpa Megatron from G1! Like: bumblebee is just trying to go through his day without being watched over by monarch or kidnapped by dear old grandpa.
> 
> Context: This takes place in an AU where Bumblebee is the grandchild of Megatron. Megatron's child (and Bumblebee's parent) is a bot named Monarch. Monarch left the Decepticons a long time ago to get away from conflict and Megatron haven't seen them since. Megatron does not know that Bumblebee is his grandchild.

Ask 1:

It happens during a mission briefing. Prowl is droning on about how to increase combat productivity by 0.8% and everyone is doing their best to pretend to listen and not falling asleep. Bumblebee in particular is failing, nodding off again and again, almost falling face first unto the table.

It starts out as a distant thumping and loud voices arguing. Nothing new in the Ark so no one really paid any attention to it. But when the voices grew louder and the sound of thumping turned out to be footsteps rapidly closing in on where the briefing was held, the autobots started to perk up. Except Bumblebee, who was once again about to doze off.

Now that the voices were so close the bots could start to make out some of the things that were being said.

“-CAN’T BELIEVE THIS MADNESS!”

“-calm down, you can’t just barge into the Ark and-”

“DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE-”

“-a seasoned officer, you’re just-”

The sound of arguing was interrupted by the door to the briefing room practically being torn away, metal screeching in protest. The sudden noise startles everyone and Bumblebee, who had just fallen asleep, is so startled that he falls out of his chair, landing on the floor in a heap of yellow confusion. That confusion however, is quickly replaced with fear as he sees who is standing in the doorway. With everyone’s attention on the unexpected arrival, Bumblebee crawls underneath the table to hide from view.

The bot interrupting the meeting is tall, easily towering over every other bot in the room except maybe Prime. Prime is also the only one who recognizes them. “Monarch!” he exclaims in surprise as he stand up from his seat. “What are you doing here? There hasn’t been a single trace of your whereabouts in millennia!” The bot called Monarch ignores Optimus completely and starts looking around the room, clearly searching for someone.

“Uhm, Prime? Who is this bot?” Jazz asks, asking what every other bot in the room is thinking. Optimus sighs and gestures towards Monarch.

“This is Monarch and they are the child of Megatron.” Some of the bots in the room readies their weapons. “BUT THEY AREN’T A DECEPTICON AND DON’T FIGHT IN THE WAR SO THERE’S NO NEED TO BE VIOLENT!” Optimus quickly adds before a brawl can break out.

Once again Jazz is the one to ask what everyone’s thinking. “Ok, so we know who they are, but why are they here?”

“I don’t know Jazz. I haven’t seen them is millennia and I haven’t got no clue as to why-”

“THERE YOU ARE MISTER!” Optimus is interrupted by Monarch suddenly yelling and reaching down under the table to drag out a screeching Bumblebee. “DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME?” Bumblebee doesn’t respond, instead staring at Optimus with pleading optics, begging him to help him. Optimus clears his throat and puts a hand on Monarch’s shoulder.

“Monarch, would you please release Bumblebee? There’s no reason-” Optimus is again cut off, this time by Monarch glaring at him with such anger that he’s surprised he’s not lying dead on the floor.

“No reason? NO REASON?” Monarch hauls Bumblebee up on his feet and Bee stares down into the floor. “FIRST YOU ENLIST MY POOR LITTLE BOY INTO A MILITIA, DRAGS HIM INTO WAR, PLACES HIM ON AN ALIEN PLANET AND NOW YOU SAY I HAVE NO REASON TO BE MAD??? I MAY NOT BE MY CREATOR BUT YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE THAT I COULD EASILY SPLIT YOUR HELMET OPEN! I SHOULD BREAK YOUR BACK, PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE, PUT MY PEDE RIGHT UP YOUR-!”

“Monarch, what do you mean by Bumblebee being your “little boy”?” Optimus asks, unfazed by the numerous threats of violence, and immediately Monarch goes quiet before looking at Bumblebee who is staring into the floor and refusing to look up.

Voice now alarmingly calm, Monarch questions the yellow scout. “You didn’t tell them? Anything? Your family? Your age?” Bumblebee remains quiet. Monarch sighs and looks up at Optimus, much calmer now but there’s still an underlying rage in their optics. “This is my creation, Bumblebee, and if his silence is telling me what I think it does then I suspect that he’s not been forthcoming about how young he really is. Did he perhaps tell you he was a minibot? Oh no my dear Prime, he’s just not hit his growth spurt yet.”

The silence after this revelation is deafening and everyone is staring at Bumblebee who is clenching his fists so hard you can hear the metal creaking. No one knows what to say. From up above in the vents, Ravage is witnessing it all.

I need to report this immediately, they think as they slink off. Megatron need to know.

Ask 2:

Ever since Monarch had arrived the Ark had been at an uproar. The revelation that not only was Bumblebee had ran away from home but also was much younger than anyone could have guessed had everyone questioning him nonstop. Well, they would if they could get past his Creator at least. Monarch had refused to leave their creation’s side and when they were not scolding him for doing something so stupid as to join an army and fight in a war, they were trying to convince him to leave Earth and come back home. Bumblebee, of course, refused.

Tired of being stared at and hounded by his Creator, Bumblebee snuck out of the Ark to have some alone time. It hadn’t been easy, let him tell you that. He had to wait until his Creator was in another spat with his comrades.

It felt nice driving after such a long time spent confined in the Ark. The night breeze was cold and the road felt good underneath his tires. Bumblebee did some donuts, causing dust to rise, before he stopped moving. A sigh escaped him. Yeah, it was a little bit lonely, all alone in the desert like this, and it would sure be nice to have some company right now.

Bam!  
The sound of something heavy landing behind him had Bumblebee transforming back to root mode and whipping around. Oh frag. Standing right in front of him is none other than Megatron himself. Circling high above are the command trine. Bumblebee raises his fists and prepares himself for battle but when Megatron simply stared him down he didn’t know what to do. Why was nothing happening? Suddenly Megatron’s hand shot forward and grabbed Bumblebee by the waist. Instantly, Bumblebee started struggling to get loose but he stopped when Megatron suddenly started to talk.

“If Ravage hadn’t brought video evidence then I wouldn’t have believed it” he said, voice low as he continued to observe Bumblebee. “But I can’t say that I am unhappy. After all, I’ve been desperate to see my creation again after all these years.” Bumblebee’s optics went wide open when he realized what Megatron was going on about. He had hoped that no one would ever find out, especially the Decepticons. But no such luck. Bumblebee grimaced at the same time Megatron smirked. “Let’s get to know each other, my grandchild.”


	3. Dad Magnus - TFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Any chance we could get something with tfa Ultra Magnus Love your writing btw❤️

If one were to ask the average cybertronian citizen what they thought about Ultra Magnus one would receive a plethora of different kinds of answers. Brave, stoic, a true leader, responsible. But no one would describe him as soft. Or nurturing. No, that was not the Magnus they knew, the one who led the autobots and could make even the most battle hardened decepticons nervous. Not that they actually truly knew him. Most of them had only ever seen him from faraway or on screen and even those who worked with him couldn’t exactly say that they knew much about Magnus’ personal life. Few even remembered that he had one, that he wasn’t just Magnus but his own bot, that he had a life outside of duty. In part, this could be blamed on Ultra Magnus himself. He kept most of his personal life a secret from everybody else, seldomly disclosing anything that had nothing to do with work. Which was exactly what he aimed for. Ultra Magnus didn’t want people to know about his personal life. If they knew, it would have been harder to protect what he held dear.

It had been another long, tiring day, when Magnus finally got home. The paperwork had seemed endless, a steady stream of requests, notices, reports and reminders of meetings replacing whatever he had just finished. Once it was finally all done, it was already late in the evening, the sunset dyeing the cybertronian sky red. Yet despite how tired and exhausted Ultra Magnus was, he departed home with a spring in his step and a slight smile on his face.

Ultra Magnus’ home was large but not overly so as one might have expected. In fact, when imagining the Magnus living there it felt small as surely someone in his position should be living in a grand villa or something like that. But no, Ultra Magnus prefered a more modest lifestyle and his home was more than enough for him. Of course, it was heavily guarded with autobot guards always stationed outside, surveillance cameras and the best home defense system money could buy. Such things were needed when one was the Magnus after all. But there was one more reason for the heavy security, one that only a handful of cybertronians knew about.

Walking into his home, Ultra Magnus was instantly met with the quick pitter patter of small feet before something latched onto his leg. Or well, rather someone. Looking down with a smile on his face, Ultra Magnus gazed lovingly into a pair of big blue optics. His precious sparkling, little Jubilee. Still smiling he picked his sparkling up and hugged them. “Hi sweetspark” Ultra Magnus said.

“Hi hi hi hi” Jubilee excitedly repeated back to him. They had recently learned how to talk and now they would repeat words back at him, trying them out and getting the hang of them. Their newest favorite word was hi. It was short and easy to say. Ultra Magnus was delighted by their developing vocabulary, longing for the day he could have actual conversations with his sparkling. Until then he just had to encourage them. With Jubilee still in his arms, Ultra Magnus made his way to the living room area, responding whenever they said something with a “is that so?” and “that is very interesting”. The living room was filled with scattered toys, blankets and pillows that Ultra Magnus would have to tidy up later but for now he just wanted to spend some quality time with his sparkling.

Sitting down on the couch, Ultra Magnus placed Jubilee on his lap. Jubilee clapped their tiny hands and pointed to the familiar datapad on the table. Magnus immediately knew what they wanted. “You want me to continue reading the story?” he asked. Jubilee smiled and nodded. His sparkling was so smart. Chuckling, Ultra Magnus picked up the datapad and turned it on, much to his sparkling’s delight. “Now where were we? Ah yes, chapter 4; The Story of the Allspark. Now this is an old story, as old as Cybertron itself.” As Ultra Magnus read, Jubilee snuggled closer to him, resting their helmet against his chest plates, listening intently. Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he read. The time he spent with his sparkling was what he treasured the most and for them he would work his hardest to make Cybertron a safe place.


	4. Destructive Art - Megatron IDW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Could I request TFA or IDW Megatron with an artist s/o who frequently is unwell until they basically destroy their shared room with aggressive art one day?

It wasn’t always like this. Sure, you had always been eccentric, even before the war, but back then you only created. Shaped the stone beneath your servos with steady and precise servos until you created something beautiful and full of emotion. But war changes people. At least it sure as hell changed you.

How many years passed without you even touching those once familiar tools? It must have been millennia. You simply didn't have the time, not when there were battles to be fought and every day time you deployed unto the battlefield you wondered if this would be the day you died. Not that it would have made much difference. You already felt that a big part of you had died already.

Even when the war ended you didn’t immediately start sculpting again, no matter how much you were itching for it. You were afraid. What if you had forgotten everything? Had your servos turned into tools for murder instead of art? It took a long, long time before you decided to at least try it. A lot of encouragement not only from your therapist Rung but also Megatron. He had never seen you create before and you could tell he was curious. He always was a sucker for the arts. So when he had left you in your shared habsuite with that fifteen ton piece of limestone he didn’t know what to expect when he returned. Neither did you once you finally started work.

Megatron came back to your shared habsuite to find it in complete disarray. Pieces of limestone in varying sized laid littered on the floor and there were various dents in the walls from where they had been thrown. Your tools were scattered on the floor and some of the furniture was broken. In the middle of the room stood the finished statue. Looking around, Megatron saw you sitting in the corner, simply staring at it. You looked... tired. Briefly your optics met his and you nodded towards the statue, urging him to get a closer look. Curious, Megatron approached it, all while avoiding stepping on the rocks. It was... unique, to say the least. It was a life-sized statue of an unknown mech and while Megatron thought it looked ordinary enough there was some things that made it special. Like how it was missing its head. A quick glance around the room and Megatron found it. Your sculpted head laid in the opposite corner of where you sat and it had shattered into two distinct pieces.

Without saying a word, Megatron went over to the corner where you were and sat down beside you. For a few seconds neither of you said anything. But then you sighed. “It’s the first mech I ever killed. I didn’t realize I was sculpting him until I was done. It freaked me out suddenly staring into his optics again. So I knocked his head off.” Megatron nodded.

“And the dents in the walls?” he questioned.

“I got agitated and threw rocks as hard as I could at the walls. It felt good. Sorry.” You leaned against Megatron’s shoulder and in response he threw an arm around your shoulders. You closed your optics and sighed. There was a few seconds of silence again as Megatron waited for you to continue. “It was nice sculpting again. I had forgotten how much I liked creating stuff, even if I did end up destroying it and making a mess... Can I do it again?”

“Of course” Megatron responded. There was a slight smile on his face. “Only next time, do it in another room. That way you can throw stuff as much as you want without worrying about breaking our stuff.”

“Deal.”


	5. Cheating Whirl - IDW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask 1: Saw an ask about who would most likely cheat on their s/o and Whirl was in it and I was wondering if you could do a scenario where s/o finds out that Whirl cheated early into their relationship? (You don't have to do it if you don't want to)
> 
> Ask 2: I really need a part two of that whirl cheating scenario, I just wants to see what happens next 😭 btw A+ writing

Ask 1:

It was one of your friends that told you the truth. They told you how they in the beginning of your and Whirl’s relationship had seen how Whirl left the bar with another bot, a bot who later returned with a loopy smile and a few dents and blue paint transfers on their neither regions. It didn’t take a Brainstorm to realize what they had been doing.  
Learning the truth, you excused yourself from the conversation and went to your and Whirl’s shared habsuite. Whirl wasn’t there when you arrived. You didn’t even bother to turn on the lights when you entered the habsuite, instead you headed straight to the wash rack to take a shower. With your hands planted against the wall, your head hanging low and the cold water hitting you, you started to cry. What started out as silent tears turned into hard sobs that shook your entire body.  
You knew Whirl didn’t really take your relationship serious in the beginning but he knew it was serious to you and… you had thought that was enough. It hurt. You didn’t want it to hurt but it did. You felt betrayed. Not only that he had cheated on you but that he then didn’t tell you? That he kept that a secret? Lied straight to your face?  
From the wash rack you heard the sound of the door to the habsuite opening and the familiar sound of Whirl’s footsteps. “Hey babe, you won’t believe what Cyclonus did!” he exclaimed before going on about whatever had happened. Not that you listened. His voice became a background sound as the deafening sound of your thrumming spark filled your head. It was too much. You couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.  
You were brought back to reality by the feeling of Whirl’s claw on your shoulder. “Hey, is something wrong? I’ve been calling your name but you haven’t responded.” The genuine worry in his voice made you want to disappear. Slowly you turned off the shower and turned around to look at him, tears still clouding your vision.  
“We need to talk.”

Ask 2:

The silence was killing you. Despite only sitting on the opposite edge of the berth it felt like Whirl was galaxies away from you. He was staring into the floor, his claws snapping open and closed anxiously. You stared at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.  
“I’m sorry” he finally said, still not looking at you. You expect him to say something more but he doesn’t speak up. It hurts. He’s your conjux, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with and he won’t talk to you.  
With a defeated sigh you bury your face in your hands, desperately trying to hold off the tears threatening to fall. It’s getting harder to do so every second that Whirl remains silent. You have to say something. “Why did you do it? Did it mean something to you?”  
Silence.  
Finally the tears start to fall. You try to wipe them away but there’s just so many of them. The sound of Whirl’s claws snapping shut grows more consistent. Clack. Clack. Clack. From the corner of your optics you can see he’s slumping together, helmet hanging low. The atmosphere of the room was so tense you could cut it with a knife. You couldn’t handle it anymore.  
Standing up abruptly, causing Whirl to flinch, you start to pick up some of your things and storing them away. “I will go stay with one of my friends for a while” you say with your back turned to Whirl so he can’t see the sheer pain on your face. “If you want to talk then you- then you know how to contact me.” You head towards the door when suddenly Whirl grabs one of your hands. Both of you freeze.  
“I’m- I’m sorry” he says again, though this time his voice breaks with hurt and desperation. “I don’t know how to- I am not good with these things. But I want you to know that I wish I could go back in time and beat myself up for just thinking about it. I-I love you.”  
“I love you too, Whirl” you say before slinking out of his grasp and exiting the room. As the door closes behind you you can hear Whirl letting out a loud sob as he finally breaks down. And no matter how much you want to turn around and comfort him, you keep on walking forward. You will be ready to talk whenever he is.


	6. Empurata Nightmare - IDW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask 1: Super angst scenario please! Whirl’s reaction to seeing his bot s/o receive empurata. Like, he’s forced to watch them get it
> 
> Ask 2: Can you continue the ask where Whirl was forced to watch their s/o get Empuratized? It turns out that it was all a bad dream, due to the result of Expired Enjex and Nitemare Fuel. Whirl being comforted by their VERY NOT empuratized s/o.

Ask 1:

Whirl woke up with a groan, helmet aching and his processor lagging. Frag, what happened? He was out with you, just chatting and flirting as usual when something made him pass out. But what?  
“W-Whirl.” His train of thoughts stopped and his optic powered up faster than it’s ever done before at the sound of you whimpering his name. You were in a shady looking room, something that looked like an old mebay. Both of you were restrained in large chairs, situated face to face to one another. You looked scared and Whirl doesn’t like seeing you scared.  
“Where are we?” Whirl asked as he starts struggling in his bindings. No use, they’re not budging one inch. “You saw who brought us here?”  
You tried to shake your head but a metal head band was keeping it in place. “I don’t know. One minute I was with you but then everything went black and the next thing I knew I was here.” You glanced around nervously while clenching your hands. Whirl followed your optics and saw a vide selection of medical tools laid out on a table next to you. That didn’t bode well. “What are they gonna do to us?”  
“Nothing!” Whirl exclaimed with bravado. “You know why? Because I am gonna get out of this damn thing and kick their asses!” Seeing your Conjux act so confident and brave made you ease up, a small smile appearing on your face. Whirl was just about to say something else to reassure you when suddenly the door to the room opened. In walked a bot Whirl had never seen before but judging by the self-assured look on his face he didn’t like him one bit.  
The door was behind your chair so you could not see who walked in. The bot walked up to your chair and from behind it he put his hands on your shoulders, causing you to flinch at the unexpected contact. Whirl felt the strong urge to rip his hands away from you.  
The bot smirked and stared straight into Whirl’s optic as he talked. “I’ve looked forward to this day for a long time and now I finally get to take my revenge on you”. A sneer appeared on his face. “I am gonna make you pay for what you did to me, Whirl.” Hearing his name said mech just cocked his head to the side.  
“Sorry buddy but I don’t know who you are. You got the wrong bot. Tell you what though, if you let both of us go right now I will be kind and just beat you up a little. Deal?” The bot only laughed, a cold laugh devoid of any joy. The laugh of a bot scorned.  
“Still just as witty I see!” he said while wiping of tears that weren’t there. “Ah, that will just make it even funnier to break you.”  
If Whirl had possessed a face he would have quirked one of his eyebrows. “Break me? You should just give up right now, many have tried to break me but none have succeeded.” Instead of getting frustrated the bot just smiled, a dark and truly sadistic smile.  
“That’s because they’ve gone about it the wrong way. No, the best way to break you… Is to break those close to you first.” Saying this the bot dug his claws into your shoulders, causing you to whimper in pain. Realizing what the bot meant Whirl started to struggle in his binds all over again while swearing up a storm.  
“Fragging coward! Spike sucking slaghead! Don’t you dare fucking touch them!” He desperate tried to lunge at your captor but all that achieved was denting his armor. The smile on the bot’s face grew even more sinister. Slowly he made his way over to the table full of medical tools and picked up one of them, twirling it around in his hand.  
“Tell me Whirl…” he said as he turned to stare straight into Whirl’s optic again. “How did it feel to receive empurata. Or rather, tell your dear Conjux. After all…” The bot brought the tool close to your face. “It might help them prepare for what’s to come.”  
You started to cry and Whirl screamed in rage, promising a slow and painful death to the bot. And he continued to scream until his vocalizer went out. But Whirl never stopped fighting to get out, to try and save you. He had to. If he didn’t he would go insane with how useless he felt. He couldn’t even cry in your place when the sadistic bot took that away from you.

Ask 2:

Whirl wakes up from recharge with a scream of your name struck in his throat. He looks around anxiously, only to realize he’s in your shared habsuite. Some movement in the corner of his vision catches his attention and he looks over to see you laying next to him, clutching his arm in your sleep. Your face is the same one you had when you kissed him goodnight and your hands aren’t replaced with pincers or claws.  
A sigh of relief escapes Whirl’s vocalizer. Just a dream. A real shitty dream. Yet despite knowing this the terrible feeling in his spark won’t go away. He slinks his arm out of your grip and sits down on the edge of the bed, helm hanging low and his pinchers clenching anxiously as he tries to deal with his emotions on his own. But by slipping out of your hold he must have stirred you enough to wake you up as suddenly Whirl feels your hand on his shoulder.  
“Whirl? Are you alright?” There’s some static in your voice from just having woken up from recharge. Whirl doesn’t answer, instead he just lowers his head even more and curls in on himself. He can hear how you’re moving behind him and suddenly you’re hugging his waist while resting your chin on your shoulder. “Bad dream?”  
Whirl nods. “Yeah.”  
“Do you want to talk about it or just stay like this?”  
“… Stay like this.”  
You hum in acknowledgment and hug Whirl tighter. He sighs and leans back into your body, focusing on your body heat and touch. You draw lazy patterns on his thighs and Whirl recognizes one of them to be a heart. He powers off his optic and if he had a face he would be smiling. Slowly but surely the terrible feeling in his spark is disappearing and is replaced with warmth and love.


	7. Baby Shark with the Scavengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: if you're still taking requests may i get scavengers accidentally catching reader singing + dancing "Baby Shark" to their plant for reasons

You were taking care of your plants, something you had picked up in order to cope with your anxiety and stress, enjoying the unusual silence. The rest of the Scavengers were out doing whatever it was they were doing, you hadn’t really listened when they told you, leaving you alone on the ship. Humming, you watered the last of you plants and simply gazed upon them. Yes, they were growing nicely. You were no expert when it came to organic flora but it seemed like you had what Swerve had called "a green thumb”. Swerve had actually given you a lot of advice on how to properly take care of your plants, giving you some books and videos from Earth.

There were plenty of things in the texts and videos that you already knew about, like how plants needed sunlight and water to thrive but some things just didn’t make sense to you. Like the whole thing about talking to plants. Plants didn’t have auditory receptors, they couldn’t heard, so why talking to them? It shouldn’t have any effect on them. Right? But then again, if the humans said it, then it had to be some truth to it, right? After all, the planet they lived on was full of plants and therefore they had to know what they were talking about. You stared down at one of your favorite plants, a flower you had gotten on an alien planet you and the Scavengers had recently docked at. You looked around. The rest of the Scavengers were still gone so there were no witnesses. You looked back at the flower. It couldn’t hurt to try, right?

You cleared your throat before speaking. “Hello, little plant. I am talking to you, yes I am.” You were talking loudly, not knowing if the flower could hear you. “Does this feel good? Does my voice soothe you and encourage you to grow?” The flower did nothing, as it was a flower and therefore could not do anything. Yet despite this you swore it looked the tiniest bit more vibrant than it had before. Could it be? Could you talking actually have helped it? Wow, those humans really knew their stuff! You continued talking to the flower, excitedly chattering on about anything you thought would interest it. And then you had a thought. If talking helped, then surely singing would be even better. After all, everyone liked music. And so, you started singing the first song that came to mind; Baby Shark.

You had learned the song from Swerve and the moment you heard it the song had etched itself into your brain. And you loved it. What could you say, it was catchy. Probably one of Earth’s greatest hits. Man, humans really are something. And when singing about the baby shark, one just had to do the movements, that’s something Swerve had been super insistent about. And really, who were you to question someone who knew so much about human culture?

With great vigor, you sang and danced, using your whole body to move around. Your plants deserved only your very best after all. And it was then, exactly as you started to wave your arms around, that the door opened. But you didn’t notice it, too entranced by your own rhythm. You only turned around when you heard a loud snort coming from behind you which quickly turned into full blown laughter. You stared at the Scavengers. The Scavengers stared back. Or at least, most of them were. Misfire was laying on the floor, laughing so hard he was clutching his abdomen and Crankcase was covering his face with both of his hands, slouched over. Spinister, Krok and Fulcrum were all staring though.

“What...” Krok started, his voice uncertain as if he didn’t know if he actually wanted to know what was going on. “What are you doing?” You stared at him as though it was obvious. Krok just stared back at you, completely lost. You sighed.

“Singing for my plants.”

Spinister immediately pointed his weapons at your precious flora after hearing this. “They can hear??? They have been spying on us!” Shaking your head while laughing, you put your hand on the gun barrel and lowered it.

“No Spinister, it just helps them grow. Somehow. I believe it’s some sort of ancient human ritual.”

“Oh.” Spinister accepted your explanation without further question and put his gun away. He stared at your plants for a couple of seconds, thinking. “Can I try?” Smiling, you nodded and started your performance over again, Spinister mimicking your movements and quickly learning the song. Krok turned to Fulcrum, looking for answers, who just shrugged his shoulders. Pit if he understood what was going on. Meanwhile, Crankcase muttered something about second hand embarrassment and Misfire was laughing even harder than before. Oh Primus how he wished he had a camera right now, Swerve would have loved it.


	8. Starscream vs Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Star scream and sound wave fight over who should have custody of megatrons pet when they think he’s dead. Adorable, intelligent, cuddly- you’re truly a prize that his trine mates adore even more then starscream. But after a lengthy debate they ask you to decide and you just kinda run down the hall as fast as you can

Megatron has been gone for a while and the decepticons think he’s dead. You’re not too sure about that but you don’t voice your thoughts. Either way, you thought the decepticons were gonna let you go now that he was gone but no such luck. Instead you suddenly found yourself in the middle of a tug of war between Starscream and Soundwave.

“I am the second in command! As such I should inherit everything Megatron had now that I become leader of the decepticons!” he argued as he tried to snatch you from Soundwave’s hands, only for Soundwave to quickly hold you out of his reach.

“Negative. Starscream; never taken care of anyone else before. Soundwave; taken care of many. Conclusion; Soundwave will keep them.” As if to prove his point Soundwave gestured towards his cassettes who were taking his side in the matter. Starscream sneered.

“That’s right, you already have your hands full with your cassettes, the human would be neglected under your care!” The bickering continued and you sighed while covering your face with your hands. You are so tired of this shit. You could be at home right now, watching the newest episode of the Bachelor! Hell, you’d rather have an awkward conversation with the mailman than be right here, right now!

You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts when you noticed the two mechs weren’t yelling at each other anymore, rather, they seemed to have come to an agreement. “Then it’s decided, the human will decide who gets them” Starscream said, looking mighty pleased and Soundwave nodded in agreement. Carefully he put you down on the floor, between the two of them. Both of them looked down at you expectantly. “Come on human, go to the one you want to keep you. And by that I mean me.”

“Starscream; do not pressure the human.”

“I am not pressuring them! I am just stating facts! Of course they would rather be with me than some drone like you!”

“Soundwave; more than capable to take care of human. Provide comfort and joy. Starscream; selfish and incapable of caring for anyone other than himself.”

“YOU DARE!?” Starscream shrieked, stomping in anger. “I WOULD LET YOU KNOW I AM AN EXCELLENT CAREGIVER, IN FACT, I WOULD BE WAY BETTER THAN YOU!

“Soundwave; detecting bullshit.” With a scream of fury Starscream lunged at Soundwave, tackling him to the floor. And as the two giant robots were fighting you slipped unnoticed into a ventilation shaft. If you were lucky enough their fight would go on long enough for you to escape. Even then, if they noticed you were gone they would probably start fighting each other again, blaming each other. It was a good thing these decepticons were such dumbasses.


	9. Team Prime fucks up - TFP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I REQUIRE ANGST. Tfp bots and children realize that when they sent Soundwave into the dark zone (I think that what it's called) leaving his sparklings (babies or young children) alone to fend for themselves.

It was Ratchet that found them. He had been searching the crashed Nemesis for anything useful when he heard the sound of something hitting the ground in one of the rooms. This caused him to tense up immediately since he was supposed to be the only one on the ship. Carefully and as quietly as he could, Ratchet sneaked up to the room. The door was open and Ratchet peeked inside, ready to find a stray vehicon. What he actually saw caused him to drop whatever he was carrying in shock.

Two sparklings, still too young to even have developed their alt modes, were scavenging in the rubble. But when they heard the sound of Ratchet dropping his things they both turned around, obviously scared. Upon seeing Ratchet they scrambled to hide under a fallen shelf.

Ratchet immediately knew he couldn’t leave them on the ship. Not only would it be completely against his codes as a medic, but his morals as well. The sparklings were clearly malnourished and wouldn’t last long on their own. Slowly, as to not scare the sparklings, Ratchet kneeled down in front of their hiding place.

“Hey there. I’m Ratchet and I’m an autobot medic. Can you please come out so I can get a look at you?” The sparklings didn’t move and only chittered quietly to each other, obviously not trusting him. Ratchet had to show them he didn’t mean any harm. He took out a cube of energon from his subspace and put it in front of the sparkling’s hiding place. “You are hungry, right? Please, take this fuel.”

For a few seconds it didn’t seem like it was enough but then, slowly, one of the sparklings peaked out. When it saw the cube of fuel it chirped excitedly, urging its sibling to join. Soon both of the sparklings were taking turns drinking the energon while Ratchet patiently waited for them to finish. When the cube was empty he smiled at them.

“Feeling better?” he asked and the sparklings chirped happily. “There’s more energon back at my base, would you like to come with me?” At this the sparklings seemed to hesitate, glancing at each other in uncertainty. “If it’s your Creator you’re thinking about I’m sure we can help you find them. I promise.” Hearing what Ratchet had to say the sparklings seemed to make up their mind and with both of them in his arms Ratchet sent a request for a space bridge.

Walking through the space bridge, Ratchet was immediately surrounded by his team, all wanting to see the sparklings.

“They’re adorable!” Bumblebee exclaimed, cooing at the bittlets. Arcee hummed in agreement and smiled gently down at them before looking up at Ratchet.

“You say you found them in the Nemesis? All on their own?” she asked. Ratchet nodded.

“Yeah, they were looking for fuel when I found them. They clearly hadn’t had energon in a while. I think we can find out who their Creators are by taking a CNA test. Hopefully we will be able to reunite them without a problem now that the war is over.” Ratchet carried the sparklings over to his station and immediately started the search while Smokescreen was busying the sparklings by playing peek-a-boo.

“Can’t believe these are decepticon sparklings, they are so cute! And innocent!”

Bulkhead chuckled. “All sparklings are cute and innocent, Smokescreen, no matter who their Creators are. Ain’t that right, buddies?” The sparkling cheeped happily in response.

“Ah, the results are done!” Ratchet suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention. “Now, let’s see who we need to-” Ratchet went silent and while his back was turned to everyone else they could practically feel the shock radiating of him.

“What’s wrong, Ratchet?” Arcee asked, now concerned. “What did you find?” Slowly, Ratchet turned around, his optics wide and sorrow clear on his face. Now everyone was concerned.

“Their Creator… it’s Soundwave.” While the sparklings were chirping happily upon hearing their Creator’s name the Autobots paled.

“But isn’t he-” Smokescreen started before being silenced by Bumblebee covering his mouth. The autobots looked at each other, not needing words to convey their thoughts. How were they gonna break to these sparklings that they were the reason their Creator was gone?


	10. Doom Slayer Grandson AU - G1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hi yes-i-write-fanfiction I absolutely loved the story on my first question but now I'm kinda curious about about Megatron's reaction (G1 preferably please) would be to Bumblebee being DOOM Guy's grandkid.

Megatron was mighty pleased with himself. His latest plan had gone so well that not only had the decepticons acquired a big load of energon, they had also managed to take one of the autobots prisoner. It was the yellow minibot, Bumblebee if he remembered correctly, and Megatron was already pondering over what he should demand from the autobots for returning their scout. He glanced over at the captive autobot who was lying unconscious in chains on the floor. Yes, this was a good day for Megatron.

His thoughts were interrupted however as the alarm went off, causing Megatron to jump up on his feet. Immediately he commed Soundwave. “Soundwave! Why is the alarm blaring? Have the autobots attacked us to take back their scout?”

“Negative, Lord Megatron! It is much worse!” Despite his normally emotionless voice, Soundwave managed to sound afraid. This made Megatron incredibly nervous. What could have shaken his TIC to this degree?

“Answer me Soundwave! What is happening!?” The other side of his comm was silent for a second before Soundwave responded, voice wavering.

“The Slayer has entered the facility.”

Megatron didn’t say anything for a few seconds. His optics were wide and he stood frozen like a statue. Then his face twisted into an expression of pure fear. “How can this be?! He hasn’t bothered to have anything to do with us in a million years! Why now!?”

“Soundwave; does not know. But the Slayer has already made his way through most of the ship and he’s making his way towards you!” Once again, Megatron got quiet. If cybertronians could sweat he would be absolutely drenched by now.

“Why... Why is he after me?” Soundwave did not answer for he did not know this. Knowing that he would not receive any answers Megatron stopped the call. He let out a loud, tired sigh and slumped down in his chair, trying to remember if he had done anything that could have angered the Slayer recently. Nope. That bot was the one he never wanted to cross and he always made sure that his plans had no impact on him. Megatron covered his face with one massive hand. “What could I have possible have done to earn the Slayer’s ire?” he thought out loud.

“Mrmph? Are you talking about pop pop?”

Megatron turned around and stared at the yellow autobot that had just started to wake up. The autobot rubbed his optics. “What” said Megatron, mouth barely moving “did you just say?” Bumblebee yawned before sitting up. He didn’t seem completely awake and didn’t seem to be quite grasping the situation he was in.

“I’m talking about pop pop” was all he said, unhelpful. Fear turned into frustration and Megatron waltzed over to the prisoner to haul him up into the air by his collar.

“Just who” Megatron said, voice wheezing out, “is your pop pop?” Before the scout could answer however the door to the room was kicked in. Standing in the doorway was the nightmare of Cybertron, the Doom Slayer. And he looked mighty pissed.

“That’s pop pop” said Bumblebee as he pointed at the mech before his pointing turned into a wave. “Hi pop pop.”

And that’s when Megatron knew, he had fucked up immensely.


	11. What more is it? - TFP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Tfp members of your choice realizing that their new bot member of the crew is really young and has never known life before the war- so they just assume life has always been this way and can never be anything else.

“Man, when this war is finally over, I’m gonna open my own bar” Bulkhead sighed as he carried around supplies at base. “My own place, no fighting allowed, just bots having a nice drink. None of this scrap. What about you Arcee? What you gonna do once this is over?”

Arcee, who was fixing some minor injuries she had gotten from the last battle, paused and thought. “I think… I think I want to travel the galaxy. See some new planets, just explore you know?” Hearing what his friends was talking about, Bumblebee started buzzing all excitedly, making wild gestures as he told them him dream. “An enforcer?” Arcee questioned before smiling. “Yeah, I can see you doing that. You just gotta stop speeding first, can’t be an enforcer if you do that.” Bee made an annoyed whirr and pouted. Just then their latest recruit and the youngest on the team, Axel, walked in together with Ratchet.

“Hey, Axel, what do you wanna do after the war?” Bulkhead called out as he finally put down the huge crate of supplies he’d been carrying. “We all have different thoughts about what we wanna do and I’m curious to what you want.”

Axel paused and stared at Bulkhead and the rest of their team in confusion. “I don’t… What do you mean? When the war is over?”

“You know” Bulkhead said, “when the fighting is over and we’ve won, what are you gonna do?” Ratchet gave Axel a thoughtful look. He had been teaching the young bot some medic knowledge and saw they had a natural talent to be a medic. He hoped that one day they might choose to follow his career path.

“That’s actually something I would like to know as well. Do you have any plans for the future, Axel?” The young bot continued to look confused, even with the explanation and they looked around, trying to come up with the right thing to say.

“I guess…” they started before pausing, frowning as they thought as hard as they could. “I will just, you know, do what I do now? Fight and all that? I mean, what else is there to do?” The team slightly recoiled as they heard this and silence filled the air as they took in what they’d said.

Arcee was the first one to interrupt the silence. “Axel, you know you don’t have to fight once war is over, don’t ya?” Bee buzzed in agreement. This just made Axel look even more confused and his frown deepened.

“I don’t understand what you mean. What do you mean, no fighting?” Once again, silence filled the air and now the team was glancing over to each other to confirm what they just heard. Ratchet cleared his throat.

“Axel, what did you do before the war?” They had never really discussed their lives before the war with each other since everyone just assumed that Axel didn’t want to talk about it, that is was a sensitive subject. But with rising dread, Ratchet realized that they might all have assumed the wrong thing.

Axel stared at Ratchet like he had grown another head. “Before… Was there a before the war? Haven’t we just always been to war?” For the third time in just a couple of minutes, silence fell over them all as they realized just what Axel’s words really meant. But Axel didn’t understand their shocked silence and just continued to talk. “I never really thought about a life without war, I just thought I would fight until I died? Isn’t that… isn’t that what’s supposed to happen?”

The team didn’t know what to say. What do you tell a bot that thinks life is just an endless war until you eventually die? They had to tell Optimus and explain everything to their friend.


	12. Sleeping Beauty - Demonformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: This is sad but small fic for demonformers Optimus prime having a female human mate who is cursed to eternal sleep and once a year she wakes up at night to spend time with him and has to go back to sleep before dawn?

It was finally time. The day Optimus had been waiting a year for had finally come. Tonight you would open your eyes and smile upon him, just like you always do, laugh that perfect laugh of yours and embrace him. Truly, Optimus was so excited that he could barely contain himself until sunset. He wanted you to wake up at once. But that’s not how things worked. That’s not how Megatron’s curse worked. No, he would have to wait until the sun had gone down and the stars appeared, only then would you awaken.

He sat by your side, holding your hand, waiting. And then it finally happened. Slowly your eyes fluttered open and Optimus could not help but clutch your hand a bit harder in happiness, careful not to bruise your frail human skin. He smiled down upon you as your eyes opened completely.

“My love” he rumbled, practically purring. “How I’ve missed you”. As you smile back up at him he cups your cheek with his other hand. Your voice is raspy as you speak for the first time in a year but it soon sounds like usual again. Primus, he loves your voice. He held you in his arms, playing with your hair as you played with his tail, as he told you about everything that had happened while you were asleep. But he only told you the nice things. He didn’t tell you about all the death and suffering. That would only have made you distraught and you have too little time together for you to spend it sad. You deserve nothing but happiness after all.

You laughed as Optimus told you how Bumblebee managed to convince Bulkhead that he could read his mind. He smiled. You are so lovely and wonderful. Like a ray of sunlight going through the leafage of a tree.

Together you talked all night. And Optimus wished that it would have lasted forever. But nothing ever does. And soon the sun started to rise. He had never hated the sun so much as in that moment. He saw how your eyes started to close and he knew that he didn’t have much time left. Carefully he picked you up and put you down on the bed that would be your resting place. As he looked down on you, smiling sadly, he said what he always said when you were falling asleep again.

“I love you and I always will” he said. “I would wait for a thousand years if it meant speaking to you again”. You smiled up at him.

“I love you as well Optimus. I would sleep for a thousand years if that meant holding your hand again”.

The two of you shared one last kiss and when Optimus looked down on you again he saw that you were asleep. And you would not wake up for another year. He sat by your side, staring at you for a few seconds before standing up and leaving the room. As much as he wanted to stay by your side he had his duties. And maybe he would one day find a way to lift the curse of you. But until then he would wait. Because you were his ray of sunshine.


	13. Grandson AU - Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask 1: First of all Merry Christmas, I wondered what TFP's reaction with Bumblebee would look like being Megatron's grandson? Or a situation between Bee and Megatron on that stage?
> 
> Ask 2: Hello I could do a continuation of TFP Megatron grandfather and bee grandson

Bumblebee knew Megatron knew the truth. Ever since he had the warlord possess his mind the decepticons had all refrained from harming him during fights. Sure, they still battled but there was no longer an intent to kill behind their moves. No, they wanted him alive. Bee could only think of one reason why this would be. Whatever Megatron had told the decepticons the full truth or not he didn’t know but the big problem was that his teammates had noticed what was going on. This made them suspicious and ultimately lead them to this situation; them confronting him.

They were gathered in the main hangar. None of the kids were present as it was late at night and they were all at home, sleeping. It was Optimus that talked first.

“Bumblebee, we only want the truth. I have known you for a long time and I know you aren’t a traitor but we need to know why the decepticons have been so lenient with you.” Optimus had his hand on Bee’s shoulder but Bee was avoiding looking into his optics. He knew he had to spill the beans but it was just... so hard. He was afraid of what would happen afterwards.

Bee fidgeted with his hands, quickly glancing at his teammates. They were all on edge and seemed unsure. They tried to look him in the optics but he continued to avoid it. He was so, so afraid. “I- I knew I had to tell ya’ll some day but I kept on postponing it because I was scared of what you would think of me.” Bumblebee looked up and briefly met Optimus’ optics. “Promise me that you won’t start treating me any different after you know the truth.”  
From his left Bulkhead took a step closer. “You’ve been our friend for a long time Bee, it would take a lot for us to start seeing you as anything else.”

“Bulkhead is right, Bumblebee” Optimus said. “You are important to us and we care about you.” His grip on Bee’s shoulder lightened and he patted it comfortingly. Bumblebee was silent for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath to gather his courage. He had to do it, he had to tell them his darkest secret.

“My Creator... is someone you know, Optimus. Well, someone you used to know.” Optimus made a confused expression but didn’t interrupt. The hangar was so silent you could hear a needle drop. The autobots had all their focused turned towards Bumblebee. “Their name... their name is Monarch.” Sudden realization dawned on both Optimus and Ratchet. The medic started to swear but the rest of the team stayed confused.

“Hang on a second” said Arcee, “who is this ‘Monarch’? And what does Bumblebee’s Creator have to do with this whole thing?” Both Ratchet and Optimus glanced at Bumblebee but when it didn’t seem like he was going to answer Optimus decided to do it for him.

“Monarch is the only Creation of Megatron. Which makes Bumblebee...”

Finally it clicked for the rest of the team. Bulkhead gasped. “Megatron’s grandson” Arcee finished Optimus sentence. She was silent for a second. “Well, things make a lot of sense now.”

“I promise I have no allegiance to Megatron!” Bumblebee hurriedly said, now very nervous. “He only found out because he went into my head! Please, don’t kick me out from the autobots!”  
Seeing Bumblebee’s rising panic, Bulkhead put one of his big hands on his shoulder. “Woah woah, Bee! No one said anything about kicking you out! This is a shock to us all but we won’t suddenly turn against you!” Bulkhead brought him in for a hug. “You’re still our friend, whatever you’re related to the buckethead or not.” The rest of the team joined in on the hug and Bumblebee’s spark felt warm as he was accepted by his friends. Of course Optimus had to ruin the moment though.

“Ah, Bumblebee, I have a question. Does Monarch know you’re here?”

Fuck. Bee really didn’t want to admit to having ran away from home. For now, let’s just pretend like he didn’t hear the question and just enjoy the group hug.

\-------------------------

It was inevitable for Bumblebee to be eventually captured by the decepticons. With them turning such attention to him the only way he could have avoided it would have been if he’d never left the base but that was simply not an option. Team Prime was already small and they couldn’t afford having one of them sit back, even if they’d wanted to.

Now, standing before Megatron, Bumblebee couldn’t help but feel anxious. Well, he was actually on his knees, servos bound behind his back and one vehicons on each side of him. It was silly, really, since he had faced Megatron on the battlefield plenty of times and felt no fear back then. But now, knowing that it’s not a fight he wants, Bee wants to crawl out of his own plating.

“I am disappointed” Megatron finally says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “All along you knew the truth yet you decided to become an autobot. Why?”

Bumblebee, despite his anxiety, does his best to appear calm and collected. “You’ve been inside my head, you should know.” He had to buy time, wait until his team rescued him. Getting the warlord to talk was the best way.

Megatron’s optics narrowed at this non-answer. “I did not find out the reason since I was busy looking through other of your memories.” He did not say what he was looking at but Bumblebee didn’t need to read minds to know what he meant.

“You were focusing on my Creator.”  
There was an audio-splitting sound that made everyone gathered cringe in discomfort. Bumblebee quickly realized it was the sound of Megatron digging his clawed servos into the armrests of his throne. “Yes, your Creator. My Monarch. After seeing her for the first time in so long I got... distracted. I did not have as much time as I would have liked looking through those memories of yours.” Megatron paused and gazed intently upon Bumblebee for a couple of seconds. “I doubt she will be happy about what I did to your voice box.”

Anxiety gave way to frustration at the memory of that day. “Oh, you don’t say? Here I thought it was some kind of family bonding!” Megatron snarled at this and stood up, approaching Bumblebee with rapid steps until he was close enough to grab him by his neck, lifting him into the air until they were eye level with each other. The vehicons stepped away in fear.

“If it weren't for the fact that you are the child of my Monarch and the only lead I have on them then you’d be but a graying corpse at my feet” Megatron snarled, sharp denta bared and optics blazing. “I hold no affection for you, autobot, so I advice you to not test my patience.”

Bumblebee struggled in Megatron’s grip, legs kicking. “I-I won’t help you find my Creator! I won’t tell you anything!” At this, Megatron simply smiled wickedly.

“Oh, I don’t need your cooperation. I got inside your head once, autobot, and I can get in there again. Whatever you want to or no, you’re gonna help me reunite with my long lost creation.”


	14. Merformers - KaonxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: If I may, I may have sent this question to artist or two, but no one has answered yet. Mer!Octopus Fem Reader falling for Mer!Kaon and attempting to court him, completely oblivious that he's part of DJD or a psycho killer. I have a huge craving for Kaon, he's so cute and darling, even if he is evil.

He was beautiful. Not traditionally beautiful but beautiful nonetheless. Where others saw scars and imperfections you saw strength. Power. And Koan wielded that power with grace. He didn’t let his blindness stop him, something that would have spelled certain doom for anybody else. Which was super hot. Your so called “friends” told you that you were crazy for wanting to court him. And maybe you were crazy but so what? You knew what you wanted and you wanted HIM.

You approached him when he was alone, only his beloved pet by his side. The rest of the DJD were in their lair so this was the perfect opportunity, no one would interrupt. You didn’t get too close to him, no, you knew that would be a death sentence, but just close enough so he could clearly hear your voice. Usually you would start a courtship by impressing them with you healthy physique and glittering scales but since Kaon is blind you decided to skip to step 2 immediately.

“Oh Kaon of the Depths, lightning incarnate. With crimson scales the color of human blood you entrance me. Voice like thunder you ensnare me.” Yep, that’s right; poetry. Kinda. More like flattery. Showing the intended mer how much you want them. You tried to sound confident as you continue. If you sounded weak and unsure then he would not want you. Who would want a weak mer as a mate after all?

You had his attention, you could see it in the way his ear fins were angled and how his face was turned your way. He was leaning against some dead coral, head resting in one servo while the other was busy petting his pet. There was a kind smile on his face. Seeing it filled you with such happiness. He liked it! He liked you! As you finished your declaration of love there was an obvious purr in your voice. You had to restrain yourself from actually chirping out of joy! Ah, you felt like a lil pup catching prey for the first time!

Still smiling, Kaon approached you, swimming your way slowly, and you remained where you were. Fleeing right then would only be counterproductive. Besides, things had been going so well! Slowly Kaon circled around you, electricity lightly crackling over his scales. You felt some of it transfer over to you, stinging you slightly. Not that you minded. Actually, it thrilled you! You had never been this close to Kaon before, always watching him from a distance instead. Each time he circled around you he came closer and closer and eventually he was so close that he started to toy with your tentacles, pinching and slightly tugging them. Oh how it excited you. Finally Kaon decided to speak.

“Well, well, well~” Kaon purred. PURRED. “What a pretty voice you have. And such flattering words~” He suddenly put a finger under your chin, tilting your head to look at him in his optics would be if he had any. You felt yourself heat up and a heavy blush spread across your face. If you died right there and then you would regret but one thing; not being able to see him more. “But…” Kaon said and you paled in worry. What was it? “Words are one thing and they all eventually fall flat if you don’t back them up with action. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes! I understand completely!” you exclaimed, nodding profusely. He was so smart and deep, what an intelligent mer! “What do you want me to do? I will do anything for you!” At this Kaon’s smile grew and he flashed you those incredibly sharp teeth of his that made your stomach grow warm.

“It’s easy, really~ There’s a traitor we are after and he’s been such a bother for a while now, always evading us. I was thinking that perhaps, oh, I dunno, you could trick him out so we could ambush him. Just a lil flattering on your side and flaunting that presumably beautiful body of yours to make him all eager to follow you. Once that is done…” Kaon’s voice purring voice turned deeper, “I will know for sure that you are worthy. Will you do this? For me?”

With optics glossed over by love you stared at the beautiful mer in front of you.

“Of course” you answered without hesitation. “For you, my lightning storm, I would kill anyone.” Once again Kaon’s smile grew in size.

“I am so happy, my dear~ Truly, I am. Now let’s go to my lair where we can tell the rest of my pond, yes~?”


	15. The Scavengers find a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: scavengers find a scared and hurt human on an escape pod and after some convincing from misfire, they decide to try and help them get better

“Have they moved at all?” Krok asked as he walked into the medbay, a rinsed Energon-cube filled with water in one had and a rag in his other.

“Nope” Misfire replied. He was lying on the floor, peering under one of the cabinets. There, in the furthest corner, sat the human, huddled up into a small ball, eyes wide and refusing to look away from Misfire. They were a dirty little thing, covered in a mixture of dirt, sweat and blood. “I don’t get why we don’t just hose them down, it would be much easier than giving them a bath.”

From the other side of the room, Crankcase snorted. “Because even I know that’s a shitty thing to do. Besides, the water pressure is strong enough to turn them into mush.” Hearing this, Fulcrum shuddered. He had been against taking the human onboard and the thought of a nasty organic junk stuck underneath a cabinet they can’t clean away is nauseating.

Spinister raised his hand. “We could load water into a gun and shoot it at them.” Everyone promptly ignored what he said. Misfire wasn’t giving up on his hose idea though.

“But with a hose we could clean them from a distance!”

“Misfire...”

“Fine! No hose!” Misfire exclaimed, dramatically lifting his hands. “But what about a stick? We can put the rag on the stick and clean them that way.” Krok sighed and was just about to tell Misfire what a bad idea that was when suddenly Grimlock barged into the medbay. Afraid that he’d scare the human even more, Misfire tried to push him out of the room. But then the Scavengers heard a small gasp. Looking down, from underneath the cabinet, the human peeked out.

“Is that a fucking dinosaur?” they asked, eyes still wide open but now filled with wonder. Misfire just nodded stupidly, not knowing what to say. “Dude... I fucking LOVE dinosaurs.” Crawling out from underneath the cabinet they approach Grimlock to fawn at him and Grimlock was just eating up the attention. Awkwardly, Krok approached them.

“So, not to interrupt or anything, but would you mind taking a bath? Your wound have been treated but we don’t wanna risk them getting infected.”

The human, having seemingly forgotten that there were other bots around, glanced at him in confusion before nodding. “Yeah, sure, whatever you need. Can I keep talking to this dinosaur though?” Upon hearing no objections the human started to undress and enter the makeshift bathtub while continuing their pretty much one-sided talk with Grimlock. The Scavengers all glanced at one another. Yeah, this human is gonna fit right with them.


	16. Overlord was dumped - IDW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Dude hear me out: imagine scenario where there is this one bot on board, that's a walking enigma to everyone around, but they're nice so no one really cares. Until the day Overlord got out, and during his rampage saw the bot, and did a complete one eighty, turning into a clingy lost and hurt puppy. Because it turned out that he and the bot used to be a couple, and Overlord is depsrate to rekindle their relationship, meanwhile the bot moved on vorns ago, and now is just tired with Overlord.

No one knew much about you and your past, not even the bots that you considered close friends. Sometimes you’d let small tidbits of information slip but never anything that was too revealing. Of course you had been asked about your past to which you always just replied that it wasn’t something you wanted to talk about. And while your friends accepted this it left them all the more curious about just what you didn’t want them to know. You weren’t a politician, that they were sure off, and you had been a neutral during the war so you weren’t a war criminal or anything like that. The crew came up with multiple theories on who you used to be but never forced you to confirm or deny them. It wasn’t worth potentially losing you as a friend over.

When Overlord got out of his restraints and went on a rampage on the ship, you reacted strangely. Just like the rest of the crew you wanted to run and hide but while they were panicking you seemed oddly calm. Worried? Yes. Afraid? No. But during the chaos none of your friends even thought about confronting you about it, not when a murderous psychopath was loose on the ship.

It was pure bad luck that you and Overlord crossed paths. If you had been a little faster or taken another route then it would never have happened. You would have boarded an escape shuttle and that would have been it. Instead you found yourself right in front of the infamous war criminal himself.

The first thing that alerted everyone present to the fact that Overlord recognized you was how his optics widened while lighting up. The way he stopped what he was doing, standing frozen was the other clue. When he rushed at you, ignoring everyone else, your friends thought that he was gonna kill you and they prepared themselves to save you so they could give you enough time to escape. They weren’t prepared for Overlord to fling his arms open and embrace you, picking you up in the process.

“Darling! I’m so happy to see you again!” he exclaimed with a smile on his face. “Where have you been? I was so worried!” All while talking he nuzzles against your cheek affectionally. Everyone are so surprised and in shock that they don’t do anything. They don’t know how to react. You however, have no such problem.

You started to squirm in his arms, obviously unhappy, with a big frown on your face. “Overlord” you said with an emotionless voice. “Stop hugging me. We aren’t a couple anymore.” This caused all the present bots to let out exclamations off shock. You just ignored them, focusing on the big problem holding you.

“But sweetspark” Overlord whined, a big pout on his face, “I’ve missed you so much. It’s not the same without you! Come on, haven’t you missed me as well?”

“No.”

“What did I do wrong? I won’t do it again if you tell me, I promise!”

“Just like how you promised not to break into my boss’ house and cover it in energon again after I had to stay late at the office because of work?”

“To my defense, it happened when we were supposed to have date night and you always complained about your boss.”

“FIVE TIMES, OVERLORD. YOU DID IT FIVE TIMES. TO THREE DIFFERENT BOSSES! I HAD TO CHANGE WORK ALL THE TIME!”

To his credit, Overlord had the audacity to look at least a tiny bit embarrassed at this. He looked you in the optics, giving you the puppy eyes. “I promise not to do it again?” If your arms had been free you would have facepalmed. This is why you broke up with the idiot to begin with.

Meanwhile, as this was going on, the injured bots were taken to the medbay and the rest were planning on how to best restrain Overlord. But no one could really focus since the only thing going on in their head was one single question.

HOW???


	17. Reunion - Grandson/Insecticon Bumblebee AU - TFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The asks that I combined into one since they were so similar. Didn't include the later half of the ask though. Elytra is Bumblebee's insecticon Creator and in the Insecticon Bumblebee AU Bee ran away from his hive to join the autobots.
> 
> Ask: What would the reunion between Bumblebee and Elytra look like? How would the Optimus team react to Bee's Sire?

The revelation of Bumblebee’s insecticon heritage had come to a great surprise to all of his team but ultimately it had changed nothing. Bee was still their friend and team mate and his half insecticon nature didn’t have any direct effect on them. At least that’s how it had seemed at first. But things were never that simple for team Prime.  
It was late evening and Bee was out racing. Well, he was actually supposed to be patrolling but it had been a calm week so he couldn’t help but relax. The ground felt good underneath his wheels and he enjoyed the looks on the human’s faces as he sped past them. He had always been fast and while he might not be the fastest bot on wheels (sadly Blurr had him beat) he was faster than most. It was something he took a great deal of pride in.

His racing was interrupted as Optimus commed him. Slowing down until he came to a complete stop, Bumblebee transformed to his root mode as he answered the call. “Sup bossbot. What’s the scoop?” He moved to the side of the road so he wouldn’t be in the way of any traffic.

“We’ve gotten news of huge flying figures being spotted above Detroit. It’s probably decepticons though we haven’t confirmed which and I’m wondering if you’ve seen anything.” Now, Bumblebee hadn’t really been on the lookout as he raced around the town, having kept his optics on the road instead of on the sky, but he was pretty sure he would have known if there was a decepticon nearby. Mostly because they would have attacked him immediately. A lone autobot was an easy target after all.

“Nope, haven’t seen a thing. Nothing but humans and streetlights. I’ll tell you though if that changes.”

On the other side of the call, Optimus hummed. “Good. If the situation changes I want you to contact us immediately. Do not confront them al-” Suddenly Optimus was cut off and his voice was replaced by loud static. Bumblebee frowned and hit the side of his helmet a few times, as if that would solve it.

“Optimus? Helloooo? Can you hear me?” No answer, just more static. “Huh, weird.” Bee turned off his comm but for some reason, the static noise remained. No, wait. That wasn’t the sound of static. That was- before Bumblebee could turn around or transform into his alt mode he was grabbed from behind by his shoulders and suddenly he was airborne. The ground grew further and further away yet Bee continued to struggle to get down. He knew exactly what was going on. What he had initially thought was the sound of static was actually the sound of buzzing wings and there were only two possibilities of who they belonged to and it sure wasn’t Waspinator. No, now that he was close enough, Bee could sense who it was. He could sense it through the hive bond. That could only mean that it was an insecticon from his hive. The hive he had left behind.

Looking up, Bumblebee saw the huge frame of a warrior insecticon. Their arms were hooked underneath his arm pits and they were holding him close to their frame. Listening closely, Bee realized that they were actually talking to him. The sound of the wind made it hard to hear what they were saying but he could make out a few selected words, all in insecticon language.

“Little one… safe… the hive… missed…” they said coupled with some soft croons of comfort. Hearing this, Bee ceased his struggling. If this insecticon had found him then it meant that the rest of his hive knew where he was. Even if he escaped now they would find him again and it was for the better to just get it over with right away, even if he’d rather postpone a millions years.

The insecticon warrior took him to a place outside of town, away from human activity. It was a cave on the coastline, half-hidden unless you viewed it from above. Bee could see why they chose this spot as their temporary base since it reminded him a little bit of the hive. Flying into the cave, he was soon gently dropped on the ground but before he could do anything he was instantly surrounded by a dozen insecticons, most of them warriors. They encircled him, making chirps and buzzes of joy at seeing him again. But they quickly parted when one loud croon rang out. Bumblebee instantly recognized that voice.

Practically barreling through the other insecticons, his Creator hurried to embrace him. Elytra held him close, and his crooning and chirps were only interrupted by his sobbing. Bee couldn’t help but hug him back, burying his face against his chestplates. As much as he liked being an autobot he had missed his Creator and the warm hugs he’d give. When they finally ended the hug, his Creator looked down on him with wet optics.

“My little one” he croaked out in insecticon. He brought up his big hand to cup the side of Bumblebee’s face. “When we couldn’t find you I thought I had lost you forever. My spark nearly gave up in the face of sorrow and grief.” He sobbed again and Bee couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty. He knew his Creator had always been very protective of him because of his smallness but he hadn’t thought that his disappearance would affect him this much.

“Creator, I’m sorry” Bee replied, speaking in insecticon as well. It had been a long time since he had last spoken it. Elytra just smiled down at him before hugging his son again.

“It’s alright, my little one. I am not mad at you, just relieved. When we get back to the hive we can spend a lot of time-”

Hearing him mention the hive, Bumblebee broke away from the hug, optics nearly bulging out of his head. “Whoa whoa! Creator, I- I can’t go back to the hive!” Elytra and the rest of the insecticons gazed upon him in confusion, not understanding. Bumblebee hurried to explain himself. “Creator, I have a duty to perform here on Earth! I am an autobot now and I have promised to protect this place!”

Elytra, hearing his son mention the autobots, frowned and his wings twitched with displeasure. The other insecticons did the same thing. “My little one, you are young, still a youngling. You don’t understand the cruelty of the autobots, what they have done to us insecticons.” One of the insecticons hissed at the reminder. “They will hurt you for being one of us, will hurt you for not being like them. Autobots can’t be trusted.” Bumblebee knew where they were coming from, after all, he had hidden his heritage this entire time just because of this fear but now he knew that there were bots who would accept him.

“No, you’re wrong! Not all autobots are like that!” Bee’s voice was raised and he took on a stance that to insecticons screamed defiance. “When my team mates found out the truth they didn’t start to hate me! They treated me the same way they always have and they accepted me for who I am!” The insecticons and his Creator stared at him with wide optics and Bee couldn’t help but tear up as he thought of his team. Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, heck, even Ratchet! “I know there are some autobots that act like total aft-heads, trust me, I’ve met them, but there are a lot that are truly kind. And I like being an autobot, I like being with my team! They are my friends!”

The insecticons glanced at each other, unsure what to do, before looking at Elytra since it was his child it was all about. Elytra, staring at his son, felt conflicted. While yes, he desperately wanted to bring him back to the hive with him, he couldn’t stand seeing his child so upset. Thinking for a few seconds, Elytra eventually came up with an idea. Putting his hand on his son’s shoulder he looked at him in the optics.

“My little one, if these… team mates of yours really mean so much to you I have a suggestion. I will let you return to them for the time being and meanwhile I will observe the situation. If they are as kind and accepting as you claim they are then I will allow you to remain with them. But if they prove to be full of hate and putting you in danger then you will return with me and the others to the hive. How does this sound?”

The insecticons, thinking Elytra was really smart for coming up with this idea since they thought the autobots would most certainly fail, gazed upon Bumblebee expectantly. Wiping his wet optics, Bee made a small smile. “I accept. I will prove to you that my team is different and that not all autobots are evil. Ah, but before I forget, please don’t call me little one anymore. I have a name now. It’s Bumblebee.”


	18. Tea Party With Blitzwing - TFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Can a bitch get a uuuuuuuuhhhhh TFA Blitzwing using a kidnapped human as a doll for a tea party? Bonus points if it's a human they've had their eye on for awhile.

All you had wanted to do was watch some late night reality TV, eat that bag of chips you’d been saving up and then go to sleep. That’s all. But then that gigantic robot had reached through your apartment window and just grabbed you. Well, he didn’t really reach through your window as much as he just fucking smashed it and the surrounding wall to pieces. And then he abducted you, taking you back to his base. What. The hell?

Now, you’re not sure what to really expect after being kidnapped by the decepticon but you had assumed it would be some kind of interrogation or that they’d use you as a hostage. Honestly, looking back, you would have preferred it if that would have happened. It would have surely been better than being handed a bunch of clothes and told to change. But had you refused? Nope, during the short time you’d known him you’d realized that he was more than just a tad unstable and you didn’t want to see how far his patience reached. So, behind a conveniently placed tarp, you changed clothes.

The clothes themselves were... what was a nice way to say terribly gaudy? They surely weren’t anything you’d ever wear on a day to day basis. But the clothes were nothing compared to the party. Yes, the party. A tea party, to be precise. If you ever managed to escape then no one would believe you if you told them the truth.

“- and then Lugnut, that fool, dared to assume he could order me around! We’re of equal ranking, he can’t tell me what to do!” The decepticon that had kidnapped you, Blitzwing as you had come to know, was currently steaming about one of his... colleagues? His red face was twisted up in a horrible frown as he complained, pinky out as he sipped on his barrel of oil. He had offered you some tea but he clearly had no clue on how to prepare it as it was just a cup of hot water with a leaf inside of it.

Your face was warped into a similar frown to his as you glared at the contents of the cup. This was fucking bullshit. He’d dragged you to this damn cave in the middle of the the night to play dress up and have a fucking tea party? You could have been two episodes in on that new series you’d been following for a while now or better yet, you could have been in bed, asleep! If your kidnapper hadn’t been a giant fucking robot you would have punched him in the gut already.

Blitzwing paused his rant to stare at you. You stared back up at him, defiantly. “You haven’t even tasted your tea” he commented, his frown lessening and now looking more concerned. His face started to spin until a blue one appeared. “Is it not of your liking? I was considering getting some of that, what is it called... coffee? Yes, coffee, but I opted against it. Ah but if you don’t like the tea then at least help yourself to the baked goods.” Blitzwing pushed forward a pile of half crushed boxes filled with cookies and cupcakes. They were all crushed but at least they were still edible.

Still frowning, you grabbed half a cookie and started nibbling on it. Instantly Blitzwing seemed a bit happier and he went back to talking about his work. Honestly you should probably have been listening to him in case you could get any valuable information but you simply didn’t feel like doing it. Call you selfish but after everything you thought you deserved to make this choice.

Again, Blitzwing paused but this time he seemed to be expecting you to say something. You blinked and swallowed the bits of cookie in your mouth. “What do you want me to say?”

“Well, what do you think? My service in the Decepticon high command is very valuable and I am important to the cause.” Blitzwing stared at you and once again you stared back. He was waiting for your answer. Still confused, you did your best to come up with an answer that would satisfy him. Your brain failed you spectacularly.

“Good for you?” Blitzwing frowned and sweat started to gather on your forehead. “I mean, it’s impressive. Yeah, that’s it. Impressive. You must have worked hard and that’s cool and all.” Now this seemed to please Blitzwing as his lips quirked upwards just slightly.

Carefully he took a sip of his oil and you let out a sigh of relief that you had managed to appease this metal giant that could crush you without any effort. You were just about to start nibbling on another cookie when he suddenly started to speak. “I am glad to hear that. I must admit I don’t know much about human courting, no matter how much research I’ve done, but it seems doing it the Decepticon way works just as well.”

Your brain seemed to stall as you thought about what he had just said. He’d talked about work all night because he thought it would impress you? And courting... didn’t that mean... “Wait a second” you said, your brain still reeling from this big realization. “Is this a... Is this a date???”

Blitzwing nodded contently as he took another sip of oil. “Yes and if I may say so myself, I’ve had quite a pleasant evening. I look forward to doing this next week again.”

Faced with this surreal reality, you downed the entire cup of hot water in one swig. Fuck, guess you were dating an alien robot now.


	19. Feral Baby Soundwave - G1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: What if Soundwave was a feral baby gremlin in other continuities like G1 and Bayverse.(In Cyberverse no is surprised he would act this way)  
> +  
> two follow ups

Ask 1:

When Soundwave got turned into a sparkling his cassettes (that had went unaffected by whatever happened to him) were tasked with looking over him while a solution was searched for. At first it wasn’t that bad since Soundwave was still dazed from being transformed into a sparkling but once he got out of that daze all hell broke loose.

“We lost him.”

“What do you mean you “lost him?”” Megatron groaned as he gazed down upon Rumble and Frenzy who at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “He’s a sparkling. Sparklings do three things and that is eat, scream and sleep. They are not exactly speedsters”

Rumble glanced at Frenzy who glanced back at him. “We thought that too but, well, turns out he’s a fast bugger! We turned around for one second and when we turned back he was gone!” Megatron frowned and the twins couldn’t help but tense up. “But we’re looking for him! So is the rest of the cassettes so we should find him faster than you can say ‘fusion cannon’!” Since they were the ones that had lost Soundwave they had been forced to explain everything to the warlord. They had tried to refuse but the threat of a close encounter with Ravage’s claws had convinced them.

Megatron, while annoyed and perhaps a bit frustrated, didn’t appear too mad. “Good. You better find him before a solution to his condition is found. I want him back to normal as soon as possible after all.”

“Yes boss, of course!” the twins responded with vigor! “No need for you to worry, we have this situation under control!” No sooner than they had said that, Laserbeak pinged them. At first they tried to ignore him but when the pinging wouldn’t stop, Frenzy quickly excused himself to answer the call.

“Sup birdbrain, have you found the-”

“He’s in the walls.”  
Frenzy slowly offline and online his optics. “What?” He glanced back at Megatron and Rumble who were both looking at him curiously. He gave them a shaky smile.

“We don’t know how he got in there but Ravage have confirmed that Soundwave is crawling behind the walls. He’s in one of the hallways right now.”  
“Well, get him out of there!” Frenzy exclaimed. He had completely forgotten that he was still in the presence of Megatron who was now slowly approaching him.

From the other side of the call, Frenzy heard Laserbeak click his tongue, something he had picked up from being around humans. “Don’t you think if we could we would have done that already? The space between the walls is just big enough for him to squeeze through but too small for any of us to get in there and grab him. We’re trying to lure him out with treats but so far it hasn’t succeeded. You might need to- oh frag, he’s moving, he’s crawling further into the ship walls! He’s pulling on wires! Soundwave, no, don’t-!”  
The call was cut off, leaving Frenzy standing awkwardly with his hand against the side of his head, suddenly very aware of the huge shadow covering him. Turning around he saw Megatron, just right behind him. “And what” the warlord said, optics narrow, “was that call about?” Rumble, still unaware of exactly what had happened, could feel his twin’s raising panic.

“Well, you see” Frenzy started, looking anywhere but directly at Megatron, “funny story, quite actually.”

Ask 2:

What had started with the cassettes looking for Soundwave had ended with every con on the Nemesis joining in on the search. Yes, even Starscream. He had been convinced to look as well when the lights went out, no doubt from Soundwave ripping out some important wires.

At some point, they had lost track Soundwave and now they had absolutely no clue as to where he could be. This forced everyone to spread out and look in every room. Normally brutish, intimidating decepticons were now pressing their heads against the walls, listening intently for any sort of sound and making pleading calls to Soundwave to “please come out” whenever they thought they heard him. Megatron had even offered a reward for the one to get him out of the walls to boost morale.

Hook had tried to lure the little sparkling out with a plate of energon treats but the only thing he caught was Skywarp’s neck when the seeker had helped himself to the goodies. Those had been expensive damn it! The cons were starting to become so desperate that the Constructicons has started to dismantle some of the walls. Nothing.

The search had gone on for three hours by then yet no one had even seen a trace of lil Soundwave. The cassette twins, Rumble and Frenzy, were getting a huge amount of shit for it. A lot of “How can you just lose a baby???” and “We should have seen this coming since you guys can’t even guard a human”. Frenzy and Rumble said nothing for once, instead biting their tongues. They knew they had screwed up.

Annoyed and frustrated by the lack of success, Megatron gathered his high command, minus Soundwave of course. “Why haven’t you found him yet?” he demanded to know.

Hook was the first one to speak up. “It’s not for a lack of trying, Lord Megatron. Everyone has been looking for Soundwave these past hours but we simply can’t find him.”

“Maybe he fell down a ventilation shaft and died” Starscream said with disinterest as he inspected his claws. Everyone turned to look at him with slightly horrified expressions. “What? He’s still a sparkling, sparklings are stupid like that.”

“He’s not dead!” Ravage exclaimed, fangs bared in agitation. He had been appointed the temporary leader of the cassettes until Soundwave was found and returned to normal. “We would have felt it over the bond if that was the case! Besides, sparkling or not, Soundwave is too smart for that to happen.”

“Not smart enough not to get lost though” Starscream quipped back.

Ravage hissed and not wanting to witness his second in command get maimed, Megatron interrupted this cat fight before it could even begin. “Enough! We won’t get anywhere like this! Soundwave is still alive and we won’t stop until we found him! We can’t have him crawling around the walls of the ship causing all sort of damage!”

“What if he’s not on the ship?” This time everyone turned towards Thundercracker who had only been paying half attention to everything up until then.

“What” Megatron hissed, “did you just say?” Thundercracker, now noticing how everyone was staring at him, even Starscream, shrunk back in his seat. He nervously looked around before he elaborated.

“All I’m saying is, well, we’ve been searching for hours now and there haven’t been any more malfunctions, right? So maybe little Soundwave left the ship to go cause problems somewhere else?”

The high command was quiet for a few seconds as everyone thought about what Skywarp had said. Motormaster planted his hands on the table, leaning on it and shouting in disbelief. “But that’s impossible! How could he even have left? We’re underwater!”

“The escape pods...” Megatron muttered with dawning horror. “Hook! Check the computers if any of the escape pods have been deployed!” The chief medic’s optics brightened in realization as he quickly checked the computers. He didn’t even need to say what they told him, the way his frame froze up was enough. Megatron slammed his fist unto the desk, cursing loudly.

Skywarp tilted his head in confusion and raised his hand. “But if one of the escape pods was deployed, why didn’t we get informed?”

“Because that’s usually what Soundwave does” his trine leader informed him. Sighing, Starscream leaned back in his seat. “Well, this is a good thing. The escape pods have trackers on them so we just have to follow it and go get the brat. There. Problem solved. Now, can I leave. Some of us have better things to do than look for runaway sparklings.” Without even waiting to be dismissed he stood up and sauntered out the room. Megatron decided that he could pummel the seeker later, after they had gotten Soundwave back. Closing his optics to calm himself down, he heard Skywarp whispering to Ravage.

“How did Soundwave even manage to operate an escape pod?”

“He’s a smart sparkling” Ravage simply responded. Megatron found himself nodding after hearing his. It was true after all. He just wish he was less of a menace.

Ask 3:

Locating the escape pod was easy thanks to the tracker installed. The signal led the decepticons to a beach where it had been stranded. Luckily it hadn’t been discovered by any humans that would have undoubtedly kidnapped their young third in command. The only other beings present at the scene was a flock of seagulls that had decided that the escape pod was the perfect place to perch though they quickly scattered when the elite trine landed.

“Ugh, I can’t believe Megatron forced me to come here!” Starscream exclaimed, a disgusted look on his face. “I hate the beach! The sand always gets in-between my seams and takes forever to get out!” Thundercracker sighed and internally compared Starscream’s voice to the screeching of the seagulls.

“We know you hate the beach, Starscream. You wouldn’t stop complaining about it the entire flight here.”

Feeling the need to say something so he wouldn’t be left out, Skywarp spoke up. “I like the beach! Last time I stepped on this kid’s sandcastle and he started crying. It was hilarious!” Skywarp was promptly ignored by his trine. Walking up to the escape pod, Starscream opened it.

“Ok you little brat, game’s over. Time to get back to- oh frag me it’s empty.” Hearing this, Thundercracker and Skywarp hurriedly made their way over to check it out for themselves. Starscream hadn’t been lying, the pod really was empty, no Soundwave in sight.

“Well, where is he?” Skywarp asked dumbly.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Starscream snapped back. “Do I look like I have an inbuilt sparkling radar?” Before Skywarp could answer the rhetorical question Starscream lifted his hand, signaling him to keep quiet. Taking a deep breath and sighing, he pinched the space between his optics. “This is just brilliant, isn’t it? I’m sure Megatron is going to find a way to blame all of this on me as well. Why couldn’t the little snot just have been as boring as he is as an adult as a sparkling?”

Feeling a bit of sympathy for Starscream, who for once hadn’t created the mess they were in, Thundercracker patted his shoulder. Skywarp felt no sympathy though as he continued to ponder where Soundwave possibly could have gone. Surely there weren’t that many places a sparkling could go, where there? Welp, at least he wasn’t with the autobots.

Meanwhile at the Ark  
“He’s cute” Jazz said as he poked the sparkling sitting on the war table. Prowl, sitting right next to him, rolled his optics.

“Jazz, he’s a prisoner of war, you can’t call him cute.”

Jazz snorted. “He’s a sparkling though. We can’t keep a sparking prisoner. It’s not like we’re gonna put him in a cell.”

“...”

“Prowl, PLEASE tell me that you weren’t seriously considering that.”

“... The autobot code says-”

“The autobot code says NOTHING about what to do when your enemies TIC becomes a sparkling. Trust me, you’ve forced me to read that thing so many times I could recite it in my sleep.”

“This is an unique case, we should-”

At this point Optimus couldn’t sit down and listen to the squabbling anymore and stood up. “Prowl, stop it. We’re not putting Soundwave in a cell, not while he’s in this state.” Looking at the bots sitting around the table, he continued. “We shall treat him like we would any sparkling, with care and kindness.”

Red Alert raised his hand and Optimus nodded at him, allowing him to speak. “But what if it’s a trap? What if the moment we lower our guards he turns back into his normal self and pulls a gun on us? Or what if he’s been sent here to sabotage us! We need to have some safety procedures!” Hearing this, some of the bots around the table started to whisper amongst themselves while Optimus simply shook his head.

“Red Alert, while I would normally agree with these worries if Soundwave was his regular self, I don’t think it will be necessary at this moment. ” Turning towards the bot in question, Optimus smiled behind his mouth guard and gave Soundwave a pat on the head. “Besides, he’s a sparkling. What harm could he do?”


End file.
